The Old Team
by lysjelonken
Summary: A new case send the team back to San Francisco, to work with a unfamiliar team in a joint investigation. Except someone on the team knows them... JISBON features quite a few OCs
1. Chapter 1

**The Old Team**

**Prompt: A new case sends the team off to San Francisco to work joint with the SFPD – and some old colleagues of a familiar face.**

**As per usual, I'm going into a new multi-chap fic with little more than a vague plotline and an optimistic spirit. I desperately need you guys' help for ideas and comments. PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: None, nothing, nada… 'Cept the old team. They are all creations of my twisted imagination.

* * *

**

It was a bland, boring, _normal_ Tuesday. The case was over, only paperwork left to spend their time on.

Jane was lying on his couch. He seemed to be dozing, but really he was just lying there, drowning in his own boredom.

Van Pelt was typing on the computer, presumably researching, but Jane knew by the way she held the mouse and dragged she was playing Solitaire.

Rigsby was munching on a pack of cheese curls, staring at Van Pelt longingly. Every once in a while when someone walked past the bullpen he'd jump slightly, startled, and pretend to be working on his computer.

Cho wasn't even pretending. He was reading his novel.

Then Hightower walked into the bullpen. "Afternoon everyone." She announced her presence with a polite smile.

There was a chorus of greetings and their eyes respectively lifted to meet hers – all except the member of the team who was pretending to sleep.

She calmly walked over to the couch and gave it a sturdy kick.

"Good afternoon, Patrick. You wouldn't know where Agent Lisbon is, would you?"

He looked up at her with (fake) weary eyes.

"Madeleine, did you honestly just rudely awaken me to ask me a question you could've asked anyone else in the room."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry I 'woke' you, Patrick, but I think we both know you weren't really sleeping."

He pulled a face and then pointed in the direction of the kitchenette. "Our fearless leader is taking a break from the pile of paperwork on her desk. She's in there having her fifth cup of coffee."

Hightower walked out of the bullpen.

The team craned their heads to see what was happening, but in vain.

"What do you guys think is up with that?" Rigsby asked.

"It's probably just a new case." Cho commented, not looking up from his book.

"That Hightower took the time to come give us _personally_?"

"Maybe Jane messed up again?" Van Pelt offered, shooting Jane a look.

Jane pretended to think deeply, then shrugged. "Nope, nothing recently."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

Lisbon then steamed into the bullpen.

"Guys, go home and pack your bags. We've got a case out of town. I'll meet you guys back here at four. That should be about enough time to get ready?"

"Boss, where are we going?" Rigsby asked.

"San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" Jane asked, sitting up.

"Yup, San Francisco."

* * *

"Lisbon!" She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She was under the impression that the team has already left, that she was the only one still here.

"Jane, I thought you left already. You've only got a few hours to get ready before we leave."

He shrugs. "Meh, I'm easy when it comes to packing. I really wanna know what's got you so steamed up on going back to San Francisco."

"And what makes you think I'm steamed up?" She continued walking down the hallway, making him walk and talk to keep up with her.

"My dear Lisbon, steam was practically coming out of your ears when you came back from your little talk with Hightower. Now are you going to tell me what's up or are we going to do this the hard way?"

She sighed and the two of them entered the elevator. As the doors close she looks at him (_Why haven't I ever noticed how soulful and green her eyes are?_).

"The team we're going to work with on the case is the team I used to be on before I came to the CBI."

"And why is that a problem? Did you leave on bad terms?"

"No, we all got along really well. Well… most…"

"Most?"

"Never mind, Jane. It's really none of your business."

The elevator dinged and opened to the parking garage.

"No, no, no, no, no… You can't do that! Start telling me and then just stop!"

"Aw, ain't that too bad." She smiled teasingly (_Why haven't I ever noticed how gorgeous her smile is?_). "See you in a while."

She walked off to her SUV. As he watched her drive off, he couldn't help but be confused.

Why was he suddenly so curious on having her tell him about her old team? Why was he suddenly noticing just how attractive she really was? It wasn't like he hadn't noticed it before (he was a man, after all), but suddenly she was all he could think about. And not just in a Lisbon-y way either.

Shaking his head to clear his head, he walked to his blue Citroen. He has to go pack. Soon, he will be on his way to San Francisco with her and the team, where, hopefully, most of his questions will be answered.

* * *

**All righty then! This will, obviously, be a multi-chap. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**All my love, Zanny :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Old Team: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to the reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

**Bridget is inspired by a Math's teacher at my school.**

_**Italics**_** are Jane's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

The drive was long and painful. As usual, the team split up in two SUV's – Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt in one and Jane in the other with Lisbon. "The kids' car and the adults' car!" Jane jokingly said. It earned him a painful punch in the arm as reply from Lisbon.

He spent most of the car ride trying to persuade Lisbon into playing I Spy or 'Guess what colour I'm thinking of'. The car ride turned out especially long, because of the rush hour traffic and Lisbon got very annoyed very quickly.

"I spy with my little eyes something green." (_It's your eyes… So green, so green…)_

"For the thousandth time, Jane, I am _not_ playing I Spy!"

"Aw, come on Lisbon! Who knows how much longer we'll be stuck in traffic! I need something to pass the time."

"Well, I'm not playing I Spy… Or 'Guess what colour I'm thinking of'!"

Jane sighed dramatically. (_That's alright; it would've been green too. It's all I've been thinking of…)_

"You know, I know something else that might pass the time."

"And that being?"

"You could tell me about your old team. More specifically, the team member that has you steaming about seeing him or her again… Him?" He observed her reaction. A slight flinch, barely noticeable, but he saw it.

"Him! Great, at least I know the gender. Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to pick your every move apart? Because as much as I'd love the observing exercise, the easy way is, well, the easy way." He smiles his charming smile, the one he knows drives her insane.

It didn't work. She raised her one eyebrow and shook her head, almost wearily. "Not happening, Jane. Get over it."

He groaned childishly and she couldn't help but chuckle.

As they drove closer and closer to San Francisco, Jane found himself wishing the road was longer. Watching her while she was driving was suddenly the most amazingly beautiful sight he's ever seen. Although he still thought her driving was _ridiculously_ slow, her face became so alert and her eyes full of (_green, green_) concentration. It was fun to see.

* * *

The SFPD Headquarters was larger than the CBI building. It had large grey, stone walls, big windows and big, brass letters above the glass doors leading in.

"Woah…" Van Pelt whispered as she looked up at the large building.

Jane, who was standing close enough to hear her, put his hands in his pockets. "Well, Grace, if you look up at any building like that it'll look intimidating. Besides, this one was probably built for that purpose. To intimidate the criminals that enters the doors…"

Lisbon was the first to enter, her footsteps confident enough to show she was comfortable in the building (unlike the rest of the team), but they followed her in non the less.

Immediately they were greeted by a bleach blonde woman, about her age, in jeans and a grey, striped jersey.

"TESSIE!" The blonde gave Lisbon a friendly, enthusiastic hug, the one of old friends meeting again.

"Hey Bridge! How've you been?"

"Ah, you know, can't complain. I'm so glad you're back!"

"I'm not back. I'm here for a joint investigation. So I'm _just_ _visiting._"

"So you say now…"

Jane couldn't help but notice the similarities in the two women – petite, pretty, tough… but Lisbon's tough childhood made her that way and the blonde woman (Bridget?) has had hard times as an adult. Maybe the death of a boyfriend? Or a personal trauma…

His thoughts were interrupted when Lisbon started to introduce them all.

"Team, this is Detective Bridget Grisham. She used to be a lab rat, but now she's the forensics expert on the team. Bridget, this is Agent Kimball Cho, Agent Wayne Rigsby and Agent Grace Van Pelt. And this is our consultant, Patrick Jane."

Bridget shook hands with each member of the team. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sure we'll all work very pleasantly together on the joint investigation." She turned to Lisbon and smiled. "Let's go upstairs so they can meet everyone else."

She led the team to an elevator and pushed all the buttons. As they waited to reach their floor, Jane, who was conveniently (strategically) standing right behind her, whispered in Lisbon's ear, "She calls you by your first name. Not even your first name; by a nickname. How did that happen?"

Lisbon ignores the shiver that threatens to travel through her entire body and answers him back, not turning from her position. "She's my friend. My friends get to call me by my first name."

"And I'm not your friend?"

"You're my colleague."

The elevator dings open and the team retreats.

"Hey, will you two stop whispering to each other and join us out here?" Bridget yells back to them where they're still standing in the elevator. Her tone is amused.

Lisbon turns bright red (Jane can't help himself from loving this) and blasts out of the elevator to join Bridget and the team. Bridget leads them down a hallway to the SFPD bullpen. It looked surprisingly similar to theirs back at the CBI.

_Hm, guess there aren't that many designs for law enforcement working environments…_

But looking twice, Jane notices a fatal flaw.

"There's no couch." He declares out loud, his tone suggesting that the absence of the piece of furniture might mean the end of the world as we know it.

Lisbon rolls her eyes, but his statement earns strange looks from Bridget, as well as the two men sitting as desks. One is bulky and tall, the other lean and skinny. Bridget quickly introduces them as Detective Nites (the bulky, tall one) and Detective Brown (the small one).

Both men politely shake the hands of each of the team members. Brown doesn't seem to know Lisbon. Jane deduces he's relatively new to the team anyway. After the formalities, Nites greets Lisbon enthusiastically.

"Hey, look who is back!"

"I'm _not back."_

"She's in denial." Bridget whispers unsubtly behind her hand, from her desk. "She thinks she's going back to Sacramento weeks end."

Lisbon gives Bridget one of her death glares.

_That's my girl! Glare at her! _Jane's thoughts turn pleading. _Please don't leave me._

"Well, we're all glad to see you again. It is gonna be good working with you again. I know Brian's excited enough."

Lisbon looks down awkwardly and Jane catches on. _Haha! Brian must be the guy! That was easy enough…_

"Brian?"

Nites seems to notice him for the first time. "Oh, yes. Detective Brian Drake. He's the supervising agent on the team."

Jane smiles triumphantly at Lisbon (who's face is one of anguish), but says nothing.

"You know, Detective Nites, I've never understood this title business."

"Title business?"

"Yes, title business. Our lovely Lisbon here," He gestures vaguely in her direction, "her title is 'Special Agent'. And she's our supervising _agent_. But _your_ supervising agent's title is detective. Shouldn't that make him your supervising _detective_?"

The entire room was now staring at him. Lisbon has closed her eyes and was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to keep her patience from escaping her.

Bridget is the first to speak, and it's a soft tone. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Before Jane can react to the fact that Lisbon had apparently mentioned him in a conversation to her friend, a man walks into the bullpen. His head is down, and he is reading a file.

"Brown, I need you to do a background check on the witness. He's story seems a bit sketchy and something in my gut tells me there's something just a little _off_ with him. And can anyone tell me when the CBI team will…" At those words, he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was no doubt on who his eyes were.

"Hi." His voice is only slightly too loud to be considered a whisper.

"Hi." Lisbon greeted back. Her tone was polite, but the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Jane witnessed the way their eyes connected. An unfamiliar weight started to settle on his stomach and he inwardly scolded himself. _Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous!_

"You must be him. It's so nice to finally meet the man my boss refuses to tell me about." Jane broke the silence (and his inner-scolding, which was getting weaker by the minute) and walked right up to Detective Brian Drake and started shaking his hand. Maybe his handshake was just a _little_ firmer and stronger than usual… Not intentionally, of course.

"And you must be Patrick Jane. It's nice to finally meet the man my boss' been warning me about all day." He started shaking his hand back. _Ouch_.

"That's great. Now, let's get to work. And I agree with you, Detective Drake. Your witness is lying to you. He's withholding information." Jane retrieved his hand and subtly stretched the fingers behind his back, trying to get some blood back into it.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"Well then, if you're surprised, Detective Drake, I think you're superiors didn't really tell you about me very well." Jane cracks his smug smile. "I've been in the room all of five minutes, surrounded by the evidence on the case… Besides, in this picture…" Jane points to a picture of the witness that's pinned on a whiteboard that stands in the corner. "You can see scars on his arms. Just light enough to threat but not hard enough to draw blood. Someone's threatening him."

"He said he got those scratches in a bar fight."

"He lied." Jane shrugs and starts sitting down on the floor, crossing his legs.

While the rest of the room's jaws drop, it seems to wake Lisbon up from her silence.

"Alright, team, let's get settled. Drake, you said you'd organize a working environment for us?"

A flinch from him at the use of his last name. "Yes, you can work in the conference room. It's right next door. There are already computers set up and everything. And a coffee machine." He chuckles fondly. "We all know how you love your coffee. It's close enough so that we can all work efficiently together."

"Great. Come on guys." Lisbon waves the team to the next room, dragging Jane up from his sitting position.

Before she leaves, she looks back at her old team, in particular to Drake. "Thanks." She smiles at him.

As Jane follows the team to their make-shift working area, his pace just slow enough to keep up without losing sight of Lisbon, he thinks about what he's just witnessed.

_He's an old flame. It probably ended sorely. That's why she was reluctant to come back here… _Jane ponders for a moment how Lisbon seems to have a knack for having her co-workers fall in love with her. _Bosco, this guy… possibly, me…_

As he enters the conference room, now stocked with computers, printers, technology and a whiteboard of their own (and to his delight, an armchair in the corner), he wonders if Bridget was serious about persuading Lisbon to leave the team. She seemed to be joking at first… but she was so persistant about it…

_Alright, so I've got two missions. _Jane thought to himself. _Mission One: Keep Lisbon on this team at all costs. There will be no leaving to stay in San Francisco! Mission Two: Keep her away from Brian Drake. He's obviously still got feelings for her and I don't want to take any chances._

He plops down on the armchair, trying to get comfortable. "Well, it's better than nothing." He mumbles loud enough to earn a chuckle from the team.

He watches as Lisbon enters, the file Drake was previously holding now in her hands.

"Alright team, let's start briefing. We're working here because we suspect the murderer is Lenny Montez. We caught him for murder three months ago, but he got off on a technicality. Now, they have a witness, Bruno Jones…"

* * *

**Hey, hey! So watcha think? It's a long one. Reviews please?**

**Zanny :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Old Team: Chapter 3**

**Thanks reviewers! You guys are really great!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

"Local PD picked Bruno Jones up. He got in a bar fight." Bridget stuck her head in the doorway. "They're bringing him over here right now. You guys wanna get in on the interrogation?"

"That'd be great. Nites going in?"

"Yup."

"Well then, Jane I want you to go in with Nites and check this guy out. See what you could read about him." Lisbon stood up from her table and walked over to the doorway where Bridget was standing. "Bridge, I need to talk to you about the forensics on the case. Do you mind going to coffee with me to discuss it? We'll be back in ten minutes."

"Not at all." Lisbon and Bridget disappeared into the hallway.

Jane, who's been uncomfortably trying to nap on the armchair, and failing miserably, suddenly sat up straight and jumped off of the chair. He then continued to prepare himself a cup of tea with the electric kettle and cups that stood next to the coffee machine Drake had arranged for her. The _super-special_ coffee machine.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Cho asked him, his eyes never leaving the files in front of him.

"I'm making tea, isn't that obvious?"

"You're halfway out the door." Jane noticed that he was, in fact, practically running out the door already.

_Damn! And I was restraining myself so nicely of running after them…_

"Uhm… well, I just want to take a quick look around the premises before we go break down that poor witness. You know, walk around the building… explore a bit…"

"So you're gonna go follow Lisbon around?"

"What? Cho, how could you even say something like that?" Jane's hand flew to his chest, and his eyes stretched dramatically. "I'm not even going to respond to that accusation. In fact, why on earth would I follow Lisbon around? She and Detective Grisham are going to talk about forensics – horribly boring, if you ask me."

None the less, as soon as his coffee was ready, he was out the door.

If you didn't know better, you'd say Cho was smiling…

* * *

"Alright, so I saw the pictures of the hair found on the body. There wasn't anything else?"

"There was a bloody fingerprint on the door entering the crime scene. The DNA came back unknown."

"Great so there was nothing else. Hey, what's up with you?" Lisbon turned around to face Bridget, now walking backwards down the park road. She took a deep sip out of the Styrofoam cup in her hand.

"What's up with me? No, what's up with _you_? We're drinking Starbucks when you've got a perfectly good coffee machine within arm's reach. I know you, Tessie… I can tell something's up."

"Nothing's up!" She exclaimed.

From behind some trees, Jane watched the two women walk down the stone path that cut through the park right outside the SFPD building. He sipped his tea as he watched Lisbon turn around to face her friend, walking backwards. He almost laughed at her whimsicality. It wasn't the way he knew her, but he knew that it was part of her. The little flashes of playfulness often shone in her eyes when they bantered or argued, when she let her guard down just the tiniest bit.

He's longed to see it take her completely, but he knew she'd never let herself become fully casual with someone she worked with. Apparently Bridget didn't count.

She twirled back around, sipping her Starbucks and he hid himself deeper in the trees in fear that she'd catch him spying on her.

"You've been acting strange since you got here. Do you have a problem working with Brian?"

"No, no, no problem. I'm fine, totally fine, really."

"You're being overly defending."

"I'm no-… Alright, I guess you know me too well." Lisbon wearily pulled her fingers through her hair.

Bridget smiled triumphantly.

"It just feels… weird, I guess. Being back."

"Why would it be weird? You left under good circumstances."

"Uhm… you remember that last night before I left?"

"Yeah. The night we all had that big going-away party for you."

"That night Brian came over to my place to say goodbye. There's been this weird tension between the two of us those last few months, and…"

"Oh my… Tessie, you didn't!"

_Oh no… Oh no, oh no, oh no… They slept together. Definite feelings. Definite complications..._

"I know, I know… I guess I was weak… It was my last day, and he isn't exactly hard on the eyes."

"Ugh, tell me about it. And I work with the guy every day. Woah, I just can't get over this… No offense, but it explains a whole lot! After you left, Drake go really strange. We figured it was just because he had his crush on you, we never thought anything ever came of it."

"Crush on me?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Yeah, honey, crush on you. For some inexplicable reason every hot guy that can never be with you, falls head over heels for you. Meanwhile, I haven't had a date in months."

Lisbon scoffs, not believing a word of what Bridget just said. Jane could never fathom how she didn't believe anyone when they told her just how wonderful she is. She always rolls her eyes when he tells her she's a beautiful woman (usually it's when they need to go undercover. She thinks he's just humoring her, or doing it on purpose to embarrass her). "Oh please, Bridge. Don't be stupid." He feels he wants to roll his eyes at her overactive modesty. "My love life is dead at the moment."

"That would be because you're always working. You know what? When we close this case, you and me are going to go out like we used to! See some hotties outside of the workplace. And speaking of hotties and the workplace… that consultant of yours ain't hideous either…"

Jane's eyebrows rose from behind his hiding spot at the change of subject. How had the conversation gone from forensic evidence to sleeping with Drake (_Grrrrrrrr…_), to their love lives to _him_?

"What, Jane?"

"Yeah, Jane! He's pretty dang dreamy."

"Oh, well, uh… Jane's got a bit of a complicated past. I guess I worry about him sometimes…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"I Googled his name. The Internet is my friend..."

"Right, that's normal."

They laughed mirthfully. From his hiding spot behind the tree, Jane started feeling guilty for listening into their private conversation.

_What? Since when do I feel guilty? _

"Hey Jane." He gave a yell and nearly fell over, effectively spilling his tea over his sleeve.

"Rigsby… what are you doing here?" Jane looked back at Lisbon and Bridget, who heard his scream and were now peering over in their direction. Luckily, they didn't seem to see them.

"Cho said I should follow you. Why are you staring at Boss and Detective Grisham?"

"N-No reason. Hey, why don't we move back a bit…"

"Yeah right. You shouldn't listen into their private conversation."

"I'm not listening into their private conversation! Okay, maybe I'm listening into their private conversation a little bit."

"Well, let's get back to the office before she puts two and two together and gest four."

* * *

**Alright-y then! Hope it's alright! Please review! **

**Zanny X**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Old Team: Chapter 4**

**Hey peoples! I know I've been dead on the updating front lately, but I've been really lazy… I'm sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, promise.

* * *

**

"Lisbon, will you make me tea?" He whines from his armchair. He's draped over it, his legs dangling over the one arm and his head awkwardly lying half-on half-off of the other.

Van Pelt and Cho are off with the SFPD team, following every possible angle. It's just him, Rigsby and Lisbon in their makeshift office.

Lisbon's eyes peer over to him in disbelief, but her fingers don't stop their violent assault on the computer keyboard. "You're kidding me, right?"

He lifts his neck to crack the kink developing in it from his uncomfortable position. "No. Please?"

"You're closer to it than anyone else! Get up and make it yourself." It's true. The coffee machine and kettle are right behind him on the table.

"I don't think I can get up."

Rigsby snorts from across the table, where he's sitting. That was a mistake.

"Rigsby, since you think he's so funny, _you_ can go make him tea."

His face falls.

"Nuh-uh no can do." Jane mumbles. "I don't like it when he makes it. It tastes weird."

She sighs exasperatedly and for a minute he thinks she's going to refuse. But she reluctantly pulls herself up from her seat and starts making him tea (Somehow his turquoise teacup and saucer also came with them to San Francisco).

He smiles silently. Of course he lied when he said he can't get up. This position is extremely uncomfortable, his neck will probably never be the same and it makes him miss his couch like crazy, but if he really tried he knows he'd be able to get up. He just really wanted her to make his tea.

She makes it extra special nice. He doesn't know why, because she doesn't put the milk in first like he always says. But he likes it all the same.

He also likes the way she looks when she's making him tea – if someone was looking in, they'd probably say he was staring at her. Lucky Rigsby was distracted by something on the computer screen. Otherwise he'd never be able to live down the way he's looking at her at the moment. Rigsby's already smirking at him knowingly since he caught him listening into Lisbon and Bridget's conversation.

He quickly averts his eyes when she turns to bring him his tea. When she reaches him, she extends her hand. He looks at it questioningly.

"You can't drink your tea when you're lying like that. You'll spill. Take my hand; I'll help you sit up since you can't do it on your own."

He takes her (tiny, slim, pale, silky, cool) hand and pulls himself up, making an effort to wince convincingly and groan like his limbs are on fire. She rolls her eyes like he's being overdramatic (which he is), but he can tell by the way her eyes softens that she's concerned. She is Teresa Lisbon; after all, she's had motherly instincts since the age of twelve.

Once he's up she hands him the cup and he takes a tentative sip. He closes his eyes at the taste of his favorite beverage.

"Mmmm… Like only you can make it. Thank you, Teresa." He smiles his most charming smile and watches her demeanor become uncomfortable and walk back to her seat.

She goes back to working on her computer.

He wonders if she'll ever know just how beautiful she is when she's in her element, working a case. Probably not, her being her.

He's always known she's a beautiful woman. I mean, it's obvious, and just because he's broken and royally messed up doesn't mean he's blind and stupid. And she isn't that obvious kind of beauty, the kind you look at, like, and then move on because there are a million models in magazines with that look. She's the kind of beautiful that pulls you in like a magnet. At first, you're taken by the obvious physical things. But the more you look the more beautiful things you notice.

The freckles that speck her nose (she scrunches her nose in irritation at the computer screen that did something wrong).

The way her eyes change from blue to grey to that magnificent green, depending on her mood (Right now they're hidden behind long, black lashes as she peers down at her work).

That deep dimple in her one cheek, adding something so perfectly asymmetrical to her that he can never quite name (It twitches as she tries to hide a smile of triumph.).

"Found something, Teresa?" He asks.

She looks up confused at his question. _How does he..?_

"I might've found a break. I got a hold on Montez's financial records. For the last six months he's had weekly transactions with a Candace Deane, three counts of prostitution against her. He pays her the exact same amount every Wednesday."

"So you think he'll keep to his schedule and go visit Miss Deane this Wednesday?"

"It's worth a shot." She walks out of the office.

As he watches her leave, he wonders why she's still alone. It's not like men are lining up at her doorstep, but she certainly doesn't have a shortage of suitors. If she really wanted, if she tried, she could very easily find a man willing to settle down with her.

He smiled fondly and took another sip of his tea. Luckily she isn't like that. Lucky for him, anyway. He gets jealous at Brian Drake, what to say if she actually had a relationship with someone.

He hears the voices of the team returning and Lisbon briefing them on her discovery. He chuckles at her commanding tone of voice. _That's my girl…_

He slowly hoists himself up from the chair. "C'mon Rigsby, let's join the rest of them in there."

* * *

**Very random little chapter. I'll be very grateful for suggestions, I'm pretty stumped. Especially concerning the case they're working on.**

**Thanks Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Old Team: Chapter 5**

**I've been going crazy to finish this fic. I've been going through my fics one at a time, but I haven't finished Red Rain yet. Still, I couldn't help myself. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

He walks into the SFPD office the next morning. The rest of the team left the hotel for the precinct earlier, but he decided he wanted to sleep in.

Not that he slept much. The hotel sheets were scratchy and questionably clean. But when Van Pelt came knocking on his door early that morning, calling it was time to go, the exhaustion had become so severe that he was at the point of dozing off. So he called out that he'd catch up with them later, and just vegetated until he passed out.

A few hours later, the precinct was busy and buzzing with activity. He weaved his way through the crowd of police officers and arrested criminals, to their makeshift office.

"Hey Jane, where've you been?" She was sitting with Bridget, Nites and Drake… The latter making Jane's thoughts growl.

"I actually slept last night." He said, smiling triumphantly.

She smiled at him. "Well done. I'd say that was an achievement!"

He couldn't say he felt bad that they were having an inside conversation.

"So, where's the team?"

"Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby are on stake out outside Candace Deane's apartment."

"Oh. Right, the prostitute…" Jane stuck his hands in his pockets. "I actually think he might actually show up. Montez isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. And he has serious mommy-issues. Which makes him long for affection and attention. He needs his little weekly escapade with Candy. Bridget…" Changing the subject, he looked pointedly at the blonde woman, who practically fell of the desk she was leaning on in fright.

"Uh, yes?"

"You're tired. What did you do last night that made you so tired?" He smiled charmingly and watched Bridget's jaw drop and cheeks flush blood red at his suggestion.

"I'm no-"

"Yes, you are. Your eyes are noticeably baggy and your pupils are dilated. Double espresso this morning?"

Bridget recovered more quickly than he thought she would and crossed her arms. "I did have a double espresso, yes. And I was up late last night, too. But not doing what you think I was doing."

"What do I think you were doing?"

"You think I was with a man." She didn't even bat an eyelash. Jane smiled at her forwardness. It was admirable, though not as fun as Lisbon's incessant blushing. "I was out with your boss last night."

Jane's eyes flew to Lisbon immediately. And surely enough, her eyes were puffy as well and her pupils dilated from coffee. Thinking back, he realizes that Lisbon didn't leave with the rest of the team either. She said she had things to finish. He thought she meant paperwork…

"Well, well… Lisbon, I never would've thought you to go on a girls' night out on a week's day!" He smiles at the new snippet of information about her. "Where did you two go? A bar? Have some drinks? Or maybe you went dancing?" He started dancing to imaginary disco music, earning laughs all around. And most important, earning a laugh from _her_.

"That… that's none of your business." She choked out between laughs, and turning serious by the end of the sentence.

"You two went on one of your girls' nights again?" Drake asked, laughing.

"Yup." Bridget smiled. "Just like old times. Halfway there to persuading her to come back here."

Jane's face slowly fell as their conversation continued. Even though they've only been here a day or two, this has been happening all the time. They'll start a conversation but after a while the old team would fall into a routine of conversation – one that didn't involve him. And usually, Drake would take part in it, or Bridget would try and persuade her to leave Sacramento – leave _him_.

But soon enough, Lisbon shushed them and ordered their attention to the computer screen in front of them. Jane moved around the desk and saw three windows with live video feeds. They each showed a different view of the same scene: a busy town square. Above a China shop was a shabby apartment. Through a window, a beautiful girl with fake eyelashes and too much eye shadow, could be seen looking out. Her face was impatient and crabby. Her appointment was late.

"She's been staring out that window and at her watch for the last fifteen minutes. Montez is either terribly late or he's not coming." Cho says into his microphone.

Lisbon grumbles, then talks into the microphone in front of her. "Give it another fifteen. Just in case."

Behind her Drake raises his eyebrows. "I told you, Tess, he's not coming. He's in hiding and he isn't coming out."

"I think he's going to walk into that apartment building any second now." Jane says, leaning closer to the screen, presumably to take a closer look at the video feed. Really, he was strategically leaning closer to Lisbon, right over her shoulder so that he could smell the scent of her shampoo.

Drake snorted behind him, clearly irritated by Jane's methods. "Mister Jane, with all due respect, I think this is just a huge waste of time and resources. We should be following other leads."

"Do you _have_ any other leads?"

Drake's lips purse together to form an annoyed straight line. "We're searching the city."

"Well, Detective Drake, with all due respect…" He smiles at the annoyance he creates by using the detective's own words. "If you're so convinced Montez won't show up because he's in hiding… why will he show up wherever your people are searching?"

"He's right, Brian." Lisbon says, looking up at him. Jane's eyes become cold and hard when he sees how Drake's eyes soften at her. "Just give it fifteen more minutes. Then we can give up and follow whatever other leads we have."

"Boss, we got Montez." Van Pelt said through the mic. And sure enough, in the corner of the view of Van Pelt's camera feed, Montez was walking into view. He was wearing an oversized coat – a pitiful attempt at a disguise.

They watched as he rings the bell at the entrance to the apartment and Candace Deane leave the window in a huff to answer. Within a moment, the door is buzzed open and Montez walks in.

"Alright, boys, move in!" Lisbon orders.

In town, Rigsby and Cho start moving from their inconspicuous placements to the door where Montez stood. Rigsby stops the slow-moving door from closing with his foot.

They run into the building and stop Montez in the hallway of the building.

"Montez! We have you surrounded!"

The man in the giant coat jumps in fright. As the two men, both fairly larger than him, walk closer to arrest him, he cracks a nervous smile. "Boys, you gotit all wrong! I din' do nothin' wrong. That crazy bastard Bruno is settin' me up! He's a drunk, a bar-rat, an' he owes me money. There ain't nothin' that sonovabitch won' do to have more money for booze!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all a terrible misunderstanding." Cho mumbles as he cuffs him.

They're just about to lead Montez out when things take a turn.

A big red fire extinguisher rises behind Rigsby's head and whacks him hard over the head. At the same moment, Montez pushes back against Cho, banging him against the wall until his death grip on his cuffed hands loosens enough for him to shoot forward out the door.

Cho is up again and out the door after Montez. He runs through the marketplace, after Montez.

They're zooming through the crowds and weaving through the people. Just before he could reach him, Montez was tackled down by a blur of red hair. Van Pelt pinned Montez against the hood of a car. Cho caught up with her, panting.

"Well done, Van Pelt."

"Thanks." She said, pulling Montez up possibly a little more violently than necessary and lead him to the SUV parked around the corner.

Rigsby (with a nasty-looking bruise developing on his head) came out of the apartment building with the cuffed prostitute.

"You okay, buddy?" Cho asked as Rigsby joined them at the SUV with his captive.

"Yeah. Lucky she couldn't hit too hard."

"Better get them to the precinct. And you to a hospital."

* * *

**Okay, I hope that was okay. Now that they caught Montez, they aren't going to stay much longer. But that doesn't mean there isn't going to be drama…. Review! Suggestions? **

**Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Old Team: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

Montez is stubbornly staying silent in the interrogation room, holding out for a lawyer. They told him his lawyer will only arrive the next morning, but he says nothing, admits nothing. Just sits there with his arms crossed, nervously biting his lower lip.

"Well, guys, I guess you can go home for the night. The lawyer's office is already closed, we'll get him tomorrow." Drake said, tiredly running his fingers through his hair.

There were tired nods in reply. It was late, after getting Montez back to the precinct and prodding and grilling him for hours. Everyone was wiped out from an eventful day and were eagerly rising their tired bodies to head home for some rest.

"Bye guys!" Nites called behind him as he left, waving in the general direction of the crowd.

"Goodnight." Van Pelt grabbed her bag, and stood up from the desk she was resting against, waving Cho and Rigsby closer so that they could all leave together. "Boss, you coming?"

Lisbon was standing at Bridget's desk, deep in conversation.

"You guys go ahead. I'll take the other car. Have a nice night." She smiled and watched her team members exit the bullpen.

"Jane, c'mon! We want to go and get some sleep!" Rigsby calls to Jane. Jane reluctantly walks behind them, down the hallway. He really wanted to leave with Lisbon. And now she's staying late with Bridget again. He really was curious about their little night out and he wanted to ask her about it. Besides, being alone in a car with Lisbon wasn't exactly something to complain about.

He was halfway down the hallway, behind the team when he stopped.

"You know what, I forgot something. You guys go ahead; I'll just drive back with Lisbon." He waves them off.

"Alright, if you're sure you're okay?" Van Pelt asks.

He nods and watches the team leave. Then he starts walking back down the hallway. Hallway he almost walks into Bridget.

"Bridget! I thought you were talking with Lisbon?"

"Yeah, she's still in there. Hey, I thought you left?"

"Oh, I, uh, I forgot something."

"Really?" Bridget raised one eyebrow in a way that made him think she knew exactly what his motives were.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. He wanted to kick himself. How obvious can a person be? Especially when you're surrounded 24/7 by detectives!

"Well, okay then. Goodnight." She smiled slyly and walked off.

As she left, he winced at his own stupidity. Shaking his head, he walked back to the bullpen to find Lisbon.

As he neared the entrance, he heard voices inside. Hers and Drake's.

He didn't know what to do. Go in and interrupt them? Or stay outside and listen it?

He pulled a face at the decision.

_I've already listened into one of her conversations… Isn't it a bit skeevy? And it's no firm foundation to build a relationship on. And I've been feeling really guilty and ashamed…_

"So, you free for drinks tonight?"

_Alright, listen in it is!_

He positioned himself just out of sight, but still in earshot.

"Drinks?"

"Yeah… I mean, like we used to. We've got Montez in custody. Soon we'll have him caught and you'll be back in Sacramento. I just thought… I guess… it might be nice to go to the bar. Get some drinks. Talk, catch up… You know?"

"Yeah, I know." He could hear the shy smile forming on her face, and he could feel the green monster welling inside of him.

"So what do you think?"

She hesitated. That moment she hesitated, he felt a light of hope flicker.

"Sure, why not?" Out goes the light.

"Great! Now?"

"Now's good."

He quickly stood up from his crouching position by the doorway and sprinted back down the hallway.

_I have to stop this._

"Lisbon!" He calls out from his new position in the hallway, doing his best to sound like he didn't know where she was.

"Jane?" Her confused expression peeked out of the doorway. "I thought you left with the team?"

"They drove off without me." He half-lied. "I thought I'd get a ride back with you." He flashed her the charming smile he knew she wouldn't be able to deny.

"Well, uh… I…"

"You what?"

"I was going to go for drinks with Brian, but I can cancel?"

"Alright, let's go!" Drake appeared behind her in the doorway with a smile Jane hadn't yet seen on the fairly serious detective's face. But that smile quickly fell when he saw Jane.

"Mister Jane, you're still here."

"Yes, my ride left me here." He gave a charming chuckle. "I was just asking Lisbon for a ride back to the hotel. But if you two are going out, I could just-"

"No!" Lisbon protested. "No, no, it's no big deal. It's just drinks. And we could go out for drinks any time, right Brian? It's fine. I'll take you back to the hotel."

Drake was obviously not happy about it, but nodded in confirmation.

"Great! You know, I really don't want to ruin your night. We could all go out for drinks together! I know I could use a drink after a day like this…"

"You know, it's really fine. On second thought, I really am tired and it's probably a better idea to just get some rest tonight. Have a nice night." Drake said. He was obviously disgruntled that his private date with Lisbon was ruined, but he was careful to keep a smile on his face to reinsure Lisbon, whose face was regretful and sorry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled again and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He then looked up at Jane, and he could see he was taken aback at the sight.

It was probably the cold, hard hatred that seeped through Jane's eyes when he squeezed her shoulder.

Jane quickly recovered his expression and luckily Drake said nothing.

"Well, goodnight you two." He said, before walking back to the elevators.

When they were alone, Jane gave Lisbon a gentle smile. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"No, it's fine, really. You probably saved me from a night of awkward smalltalk anyway. You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." He smiled as they walked to the elevator together.

_Score: Jane 1. Drake 0.

* * *

_

**Please review!**

**Z**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Old Team: Chapter 7**

**Sorry I took forever to update. I have to, **_**hate to**_**, get my marks up. And for that I need to study like a mad person. And that's why I couldn't update. True story.**

**This one's gonna be really short.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

**

Damn it. Damn it, _damn it_, DAMN IT!

Last night, after successfully preventing the Lisbon-Brian date, he gave his best effort of seducing her. Not that he wanted to seduce her. Seducing implied one night stand-ish behavior. If he was moving on, he wanted all of her, all the time. But the danger of Brian's attentions was making him become proactive, and seduction was like killing two birds with one stone – eliminating Brian Drake, and starting his relationship with her.

His seduction technique included _super_-charming conversation on the car ride home, every subtle seduction tactic he knows and walking her to her door like a true gentleman. He was rewarded for his effort with her smile (_Oh, her smile…_). Although not the intended result, it felt totally worth it. In hindsight, what did he think was going to happen? Was she going to be so completely wooed by his charming jokes and gentle eye contact and jump into bed with him? Not his Lisbon. Then she wouldn't be her.

Anyway, he was going to surprise her with a special breakfast. Woo her further, whatnot. He did all the effort to pack a feast of breakfast-goodies into a basket – all of her favorites – and show up at her hotel room door.

Nothing.

No reply.

So he picks the lock to take a closer look. She isn't in there.

Going downstairs, he finds Van Pelt and the team. Apparently Lisbon left earlier, off to have breakfast with Brian Drake before work. Old friends and all. Yeah right.

"Okay, Jane, what's with the picnic basket?" Van Pelt asks as they walk off to the SUV.

"Oh, I, uh… I wanted to surprise everyone. A little early morning treat for the team, to thank them for all their hospitality." Jane groaned a lie.

Cho frowned at him. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He just nodded. In reality he was sulking. What did Drake (_Grr, Drake!_) have that he didn't?

Other than a life not haunted by vengeance.

And a lack of blood-thirsty hatred towards a serial killer.

And her.

He sighs.

_Guess the score's all tied up now._

* * *

When they arrive, she's already there with Drake. They're laughing at something, making coffee at the coffee machine he brought in special for her.

He puts the picnic basket that was meant to be for the two of them alone on the conference table.

"Morning everyone!" He says in a bright voice and smiles at her with more charm than he could probably muster. From behind, Cho gives him a confused look – suddenly his sulking grumpiness is all gone.

"Morning guys. Ooh, what's this?" She opens the top of the basket with her one finger and peers inside.

"A breakfast feast. I just wanted to thank the team for their wonderful hospitality. I've got bacon, French toast, eggs…" He directs another smile at her.

"This all looks really delicious, Jane, but I already ate."

"Yeah, me too. Sorry." Drake says, pouring the coffee into his cup.

"I also have coffee." He pulls out a large flask (the lady he wants to woo _is_ a known addict… so he took a low blow, sue him!).

"We _have_ coffee." Drake points out, lifting his cup for emphasis.

"I know. But this is the good stuff. Real ground beans. Smell it…" He walks closer to Lisbon and brings the flask right by her so she can smell the lovely aroma. Her eyes close in pleasure as she catches a whiff.

"Mmm… okay, that's pretty good. Give me some of that!" She takes the cup she would've had Drake's coffee machine coffee in and pours the dark, steaming liquid from his flask.

_Yes! Jane 2, Drake 1! Not that her choosing ground coffee over crappy office coffee is much of a triumph… but it counts!_

"So is Montez talking yet?"

"His lawyer showed up not too long ago. They're still deliberating. Could take a while." Drake said. He seemed strangely unaffected by Jane's giant victory.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, this coffee is really, really good. Guys, you need to try this." Lisbon practically melts into her cup.

Jane smiles at her, elated. _Yup, definitely counts as a point for me!_

Nites walks into the bullpen. "Morning everyone."

"Morning Nites." Greetings chorus.

"Montez is ready for questioning. He and his lawyer finished their little talk."

"Alright, Cho, you go in and question him." Lisbon orders, immediately in agent-mode.

"Nites, I want you in there." Drake says.

"Where are you going?" Jane asks Drake.

He sighs and picks up his phone and badge from where they lie on a desk. "I have to go talk to the big boss. Politics." He pulls a face and Lisbon laughs.

_That so doesn't count as a point…_

Drake walks out and Jane turns his attention back to Lisbon.

"And where will you be while we're interrogating Montez, my dear Lisbon?"

"_I_ will be behind the two-way, watching to make sure you don't do anything stupid." She gives him a glare, but he can tell it's well-meant. Before she turns to leave, she hesitates and grabs the flask. "I'm taking the coffee." She says and walks out, hiding a smile.

He's smiling as he watches her leave. He quickly hides it when he sees Cho and Rigsby stare at him with amused expressions.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Rigsby says, his hands flying up in defense.

* * *

**Next chap will have the interview. I guess next, or the one after will be the last chap. But I'm not sure yet. Reviews and suggestions with help! :)**

**Zanny**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Old Team: Chapter 8 **

**Sorry I took forever and ever, I've been totally blocked. Brain blocked. Worse than writers' block. It's terrible… Help us find a cure.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

**

It was an easy interrogation. Within ten minutes, Jane had Montez confessing in an angry outburst. The poor state-appointed lawyer looked like he was going to pass out from shock.

The team was finishing up the last bit of paperwork and details in the office before leaving San Francisco. Jane was sitting on one of the desks, taking in the empty bullpen for one last time. He couldn't say he'd missed the place – though working with Lisbon's old team was an interesting enough experience, the whole Drake-thing had him pretty tense.

The sound of laughing voices down the hallway and footsteps snapped him out of his daze. Within a moment, he recognized her voice, and quickly fell down behind the desk, crouching and effectively hiding himself.

"This was actually a lot of fun!" Bridget walked into the bullpen with Lisbon, having a last cup of coffee.

"What was?"

"This whole thing! Doing this case with you. Finally having some intelligent conversation in this cesspool of male ego I work in."

"Yeah, well, maybe you can visit in Sacramento more often."

"Maybe…" Bridget trailed off. "Or maybe you should reconsider my offer."

_Offer?_ Jane thinks.

Lisbon sighed. "Bridget, how many times..?"

"Just hear me out, please! The supervising agent of another unit is moving. His post is coming available. You love the city, you love the people, you love the job… and please don't shoot me for bringing this up, but Drake's here."

A now-familiar ache flooded his belly – jealousy. _Drake, Drake, Drake! Why does he just keep popping up?_

"Drake? What are you-?"

"Oh please, Tess, don't even! You're a smart woman. You see the way he looks at you. And you still like him, I can tell."

To Jane's absolute dismay, Lisbon doesn't argue. She just sighs in frustration.

"Bridge, I don't-"

"I've been hammering you about this the entire time you've been here. And the entire time you've been avoiding giving me a straight answer. You know you want to be here. It's just a simple transfer. What's keeping you back?"

Another hesitation instead of a straight answer.

"I'd ask you to think about it, but you're leaving in a few hours… Tess, I really don't want to pressure you, but if this is where you belong…"

He was in a pretty bad situation. He wanted so badly to jump up, shut Bridget _the hell up_ and tell Lisbon to never, ever leave him… them… Whatever…

But he couldn't. Because it will reveal him to be hiding behind a desk, listening into their conversation. Which is creepy. And possible illegal. And it will almost certainly get him punched in the nose.

And Lisbon was still not giving any real answers. Just hesitations and groans and sighs. Which can either be good or bad…

Before she could answer, the team walks into the bullpen, breaking the tension that was buzzing in the air.

"Hey Boss, we're almost ready to go." Rigsby says.

"Uh, alright. You guys can go ahead. I'm just gonna say my goodbyes real quick and I'll catch up with you at the hotel. Where's Jane?"

"Here I am!" Jane pops up from behind the desk. "I, uh, dropped something."

Lisbon's face was horrified, but he knew she wouldn't yell at him now. The entire team was here now. If she wasn't sure she was even coming, she wouldn't mention it to the team. It'll just get them upset.

"You were hiding?" Her eyebrow shot up in that (adorable) sarcastic way he'd grown to love.

"Not hiding." He said simply, but didn't elaborate. Her green eyes were filled with guilt and a touch of fear, but they softened when he nodded gently, letting her know it was okay.

"Alright then… Jane, go with the team to the hotel and pack up to go."

"That's okay. I'll stay with you and say goodbye to Drake. It was most pleasant working with him and the team. I'd like to say thank you."

"The breakfast basket this morning wasn't enough of a thank you?"

"I just want to tell him thank you face to face."

Lisbon just sighed, but didn't bother to argue. "Alright. I'll see you guys in a minute."

The team left, leaving Lisbon, Bridget and Jane in the bullpen in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Lisbon hesitantly spoke. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything."

"Why did you hide behind the desk?"

Jane didn't exactly have an answer to the question, so he shrugged.

Bridget clapped her hands together awkwardly. "Alright, it seems you two have a lot to talk about. I'm gonna go now. I'll call you when everyone's out so you can say goodbye."

Lisbon nodded and watched her leave. Once Bridget's footsteps faded away in the distance she averted her gaze to Jane.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what do you think?"

"Think about you transferring here?" Jane was stalling.

"No, Jane, what do you think about kittens? Yes, what do you think about me transferring here."

He sucked in a deep breath and started pacing across the room. "I don't know. I… I guess…" He was struggling to find the words to tell her; grasping at straws. How does one say 'Don't leave me, I love you!' in a way that doesn't get your ass kicked?

"You guess what?" Her tone was getting pleading; she needed no reason to stay and so many reasons to go.

"I guess… I guess you should do what makes you happy, Teresa."

The use of her first name made her shudder. "What makes me happy… That's such a loaded concept." She plopped down on the edge of a desk and patted a space beside her.

He followed her lead, sitting down. "Do you want to leave Sacramento?"

"Honestly? I don't know… I mean, I love my team. I love my job… But the fact of the matter is, there are great people here too and a good job. One where I won't have Hightower breathing down my neck to keep you in control." The words escaped her before she could stop them and her head snapped up, catching his eye. His dazzling blue eyes were filled with hurt.

"Jane… I didn't mean it like-"

"I know. It's alright. And you're right. You do have a bit of a raw deal at the CBI…" He looks down.

"So you think I should transfer?"

He took a breath to answer, but she interrupted him. "And I swear, if you tell me to do what makes me happy, I _will_ kick your ass!"

He smiled fondly, then looked up into her eyes. He kept the intense gaze, getting lost in her sea green pools. "Honestly..? I think it'll be better for you to transfer. I mean, it's a good job, good people…"

She looks down. He can swear he sees a spark of disappointment in those green eyes.

"But…"

Her head snapped back up and she caught his gaze again.

"But I don't want you to leave. I mean… the team will miss you, and… I'll miss you…"

"You'll miss me?" She donned a playful smile, but his expression stayed serious. He wasn't going to shrug off this moment with humour.

"I'll miss you a lot." His hands found hers and he intertwined their fingers. She looked down at their joined hands in surprise, then back up at him. "Teresa… There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. And I haven't because I've been terrified… and I still am."

"Jane, don't say it…" She mumbled.

"I'm serious, Teresa… I love you."

"No, don't say it!" She started shaking her head violently.

"Teresa… Shaking your head isn't going to make it go away." He chuckled nervously.

"I-I don't believe you. You're just saying so to make me stay."

"I wouldn't do that, Teresa. You know it. And you know I'm telling the truth. And you know what? I think you feel the same way. That's way you're so scared."

"I'm not scared." She said defiantly.

"Yes you are. You're scared and you should be. It's scary and it doesn't make sense. But I love you, Teresa Lisbon. I'm more sure of that than anything in the world. As sure as I am that I don't want you to leave."

Lisbon pursed her lips together and looked down at their hands, which were still intertwined.

Somewhere in the hallway, Drake's footsteps sound.

Jane swore he could hear the cogs turning in her head. She was struggling with the decision.

"Tess, there you are! Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Drake peeks into the bullpen, and his eyes harden when they catch the two's intertwined fingers.

Jane doesn't look at Drake – his eyes are glued to Lisbon's.

"I don't know. Is he interrupting something, Teresa?"

Lisbon's eyes dart from Jane to Drake, from Drake to Jane…

"I-I…" He can feel her pulse racing at her wrists beneath his fingers. It's decision time and he's scared to death…

_Him or me? Me or him?

* * *

_

**HA! End with a cliffhanger! I must say, this isn't my favourite chapter, even though I left such a dramatic cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think?**

**Z**


	9. Epilogue

**The Old Team: Epilogue**

**This is the epilogue. (Well, duh.) I have to say, though it was fun to write, I'm happy this fic is coming to a close. Not because I want to get it over with or anything, but because I really liked the plot all along and it's all nice and closure-y to have it end as it is going to. Also, I call it an epilogue because an extent of time had passed since the last chapter and Lisbon's decision will be revealed in that way (nothing new for me, I love ending stories like that).**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys always make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

Patrick Jane woke up on the couch in the dark bullpen. Somewhere in the duration of the day he must've dozed off and his back hated him for it.

The team was already gone and the bullpen was empty and dark. From somewhere down the hallway, he can hear the faint footsteps of a last few agents leaving late and the night guards and cleaning crew around the building. Otherwise, the building was in complete silence – the usual buzzing hustle and bustle silent in the dark.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his hands across his tired face. Reluctantly, he left his comforting furniture-piece and walked across the bullpen to the office adjacent to it, by now a nightly ritual. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The desk was bathed in moonlight, streaming in from the windows, and empty. He sat on the edge of the desk and closed his eyes momentarily, taking in a hesitant deep breath.

"Babe, are you okay?" Her voice broke the silence and immediately brought a smile to his face.

He turned around to see her in the doorway; she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. But, then again, she was always beautiful.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"Well, what do you think about when you come in here every night?"

"You… mostly." He smiles at her and pulls her closer to him. He absolutely loves the way he can snake his arms completely around her slight waist. He loves the way her head fits right into the crook his neck and the way her heartbeat feels against his chest.

"What about me do you think about?"

He kisses the top of head and takes a deep breath, smelling the delicious cinnamon scent imbedded in her ebony locks.

"I think about how lucky I am that you chose me that day."

She chuckles and he feels it reverberate against his chest, making his heart leap. "Lucky are you?"

"Luckier than you will ever understand." He pulls back slightly from the embrace, just enough so he can look her in the eyes and closes in for a kiss.

When they break, she's smiling. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." He says, but doesn't let go of his vice-grip of her waist. This makes her giggle.

"Patrick, if we're gonna get home, you're going to have let me go for a bit."

"Hmm-mm." He shakes his head and buries it into her neck, nuzzling it.

She releases a shaky breath and it gives him goose bumps, spurring him on. "Are we sure we wanna get home?"

She lets out a loud laugh and slaps his chest playfully. "What am I going to do with you?"

She turns in his embrace and walks to the door, making his hands release her. As she walks, he can't help but smile. How did he get so lucky? When she turns around, beckoning him with a sultry smile, all coherent thoughts fizzle away and he just runs behind her.

When he reaches her, their fingers intertwine and they walk to the elevator together. When the doors close, he can't help himself and kisses the spot behind her ear he knows drives her crazy. She squeals and swats him away.

"What did I tell you? No foreplay at work! Don't start what you can't finish."

"And who says I'm not going to finish?"

She blushes bright scarlet. "It's a ten minute drive home. You'll survive."

Jane pouts dramatically. "You don't know that."

She chuckles and gives him a quick kiss, then runs out of the opening elevator doors.

On the drive home, he interlaces their fingers on the gear shift. She's driving; even now that they're living together and drive home together every night, she still won't let him drive. Construction on the main road created traffic and the ten minutes dragged on much longer than she promised… The car isn't even moving; the car is standing stationary in a queue of honking car horns. Jane desperately needed something to distract him… So he decided to finally ask a question that's been bothering him for a while.

"Why did you choose me that day?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked why you chose me that day?"

Lisbon frowned at him. "Why would you ask that?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot… I mean, you had every reason to go. A job, Drake…" The name still left a bad taste in his mouth and he gave a sneer at the mention. She chuckled at his face and slapped his chest playfully.

"Please don't be mean. Brian's a nice guy."

"Yeah, I doubt I'll ever share that point of view with you, but that's okay. But I really want to know, Teresa. What was going on in your head? Why did you pick… _me_?" His tone was vulnerable, insecure, unbelieving that she would do such a thing. It made her heart warm and beat a hundred miles an hour.

"The way you just said those words? _That's_ why I chose you." She kisses him sweetly, savoring every moment. He can't help but deepen the kiss and smiles against her lips when her hands go to play with the blonde curls at the base of his neck.

Car horns from behind interrupt them and she pulls back, startled.

"Alright then… Why don't we get home?" She asks as she pulls away and he chuckles at the pink blush that creeps up her cheeks.

He sits back in his passenger seat and smiles to himself.

Thinking how on earth he got so lucky.

* * *

**Alright, I hope that was okay. Please review for old time's sake and tell me what you think. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic; it was a real therapeutic effort. Thanks for reading!**

**Zanny X**


End file.
